Goldilocks and Jack Horner
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Goldilocks goes to visit her friend Jack Horner


**Goldilocks and Jack Horner**

It was a lovley sunny day in The Enchanted Forest and Goldilocks was on her way to see her friend Jack Horner who also lived in The Enchanted Forest.

Jack Horner was not like most boys. As well as sitting in corners, he enjoyed baking pies and cakes and had learned to do so from a young age as his mother and father owned a bakery in Fairytale Town. As well as being good at baking he was a very cute little boy who was slim with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

Goldilocks is a cute 10 year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. But unlike Jack Horner she is morbidly obese and has a big appitite as well as a little crush on Jack Horner.

Jack Horner has a very close friendship with Goldilocks as they are in the same class at school and are the same age. He adores Goldilocks and has a small crush on her as well.

Today Goldilocks was wearing a blue dress with white dots on, had her hair straighted and with a blue hairband with a bow on top. She also had black Mary Jane shoes on her feet with white socks. Her dress did show a tiny bit of her chunky legs and her socks.

Goldilocks had been walking for a while but at last she arrived at Jack Horners house, which was a small cottage in the Enchanted Forest. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Jack Horner anserwed.

"Hey Goldilocks, come on in" Jack Horner greeted in a friendly tone. He was wearing blue jeans, black plimsols and a green t shirt.

"Why sure" Goldilocks chuckled while blushing and Goldilocks went inside.

When inside, Jack Horner lead Goldilocks to the kitchen where he was baking a pie. Jack Horner was by himself as his parents were at work. But he was very responsible and knew how to look after himself as he often helped out in his familys bakery.

The pie smelled yummy.

"mmm whats that smell?" Goldilocks asked dreamily.

"I'm baking a cherry pie if you want some?" Jack Horner told Goldilocks.

Goldilocks's huge stomach gurgled loudly.

She put her hands on her big belly.

"Did you hear my tummy rumbling?" Goldilocks giggled while blushing.

"Well your in luck i'm serving up this pie in a few if you want some" Jack Horner said to Goldilocks.

He pressed the timer on the oven. There was a minute and a half left.

So Goldilocks sat at the table on a chair. She watched Jack Horner get his oven mitts and bend down and open the oven door. Her heart pounded out her chest as she adored him.

She smacked her lips and a bit of drool ran down her chin.

Under the table Goldilocks's huge hungry belly was rumbling loudly. It was even moving in and out as it rumbled.

Soon enough Jack Horner served up the pie. He let it cool for a few seconds before putting it on the table, cutting a slice for Goldilocks, putting it on a plate and handing it to her along with a silver fork.

Goldilocks dug into the slice of pie as she was really hungry.

Soon she had finished the slice of pie

"mmm that was delicious" Goldilocks complimented.

Jack Horner beamed.

"Why thank you" he thanked.

"Can I have another slice?" Goldilocks asked.

"Of course" Jack Horner responded

"Do you want some custard with it too?" he then added on.

"Ooh yes please!" Goldilocks responded

So Jack got a jug of custard from the fridge.

"Actully can I cut my own slice?" Goldilocks asked politly.

"Sure why not" Jack Horner replied.

So he handed Goldilocks the pie and the cutting knife along with the jug of custard. But being the greedy girl Goldilocks was she then put her fork in the pie and started ripping chunks from it and putting them in her mouth. Once she had eaten the pastery, she then put the pie dish to her mouth and drank the rest of the pie filling. Once she had done that, she picked up the custard jug and drank the entire jug of custard.

Jack Horner was gobsmacked, but at the same time he found it cute that Goldilocks had a big appitite.

Goldilocks then burped.

"Oh pardon me" she giggled while blushing.

She then got off the chair and stood up and there was a loud sloshing noise. It was the pie and custard in her huge belly.

"Thanks for the pie Jack" she thanked while blushing.

"Why don't we go outside and play?" Jack suggested.

"Oh I would love to" Goldliocks agreed.

So they walked outsid of the house into the forest while holding hands

 **The End.**

.


End file.
